A Haunting Lullaby
by O.G. Knights
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHISPERS OF THE DARK- Emily is happily married to the Vicomte Armand de Maurier, or so she thinks. One year after meeting Erik, Emily has a beautiful baby daughter. What will Erik think about the daughter that may or may not be his?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Madame Giry, Meg Giry, Erik or any other characters from the movie/stage play/book. I only own my own characters.

**Author's Note: **I had a lot of fun writing "The Whispers of the Dark" for you guys! Here is the sequel, "A Haunting Lullaby" featuring many new characters and a new plot.

Reviews are respected and appreciated and I hope you like "A Haunting Lullaby".

Forgive the shortness of the chapter. The first chapter of any story is always hard for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A Haunting Lullaby**

_Chapter One_

I sat at the windowsill, looking out at the sky. The moon shone down and I hummed a familiar tune to myself. Then I looked down at my swollen stomach and placed a hand gently on it. I had almost forgotten I would be a mother soon.

"Emily?" a soothing voice entered the room, making me turn. I looked at the man who stood in the doorway of my bedroom. His dark brown hair was combed back and his cloudy blue-green eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Oh, Armand," I breathed. "It's just you."

Armand nodded and walked over. He sat beside me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," I said with a smile. I was happy with my husband; he was, after all, a vicomte: Vicomte Armand de Maurier, to be exact. "You?"

"Perfect," he smiled. "Just perfect." He placed a gentle hand on my stomach. "You will be an excellent mother. And I hope the baby is just like you."

I kissed him. "Thank you, Armand," I said. "You will make a great father."

He smiled that charming smile of his and almost every thought inside of my head left. Everything except my husband, myself and our child. I hadn't forgotten about Erik, but, at times, I thought I had forgotten all the love we shared.

"I'll leave you to rest, my love," he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my cheek as he moved away. He exited the room.

After he was gone I looked down at a pillow by the windowsill. Moving it away, I picked up the crumpled letter. After a year, the writing on the front was a bit faded but I could make out my own name written in perfect penmanship. I closed my eyes and put the letter over my heart. "I haven't forgotten you, Erik," I whispered, my voice traveling out the window and onto the wind. "I haven't forgotten our love. I will never experience a love such as that. Never." A single tear fell from my eye now and I sniffed. I placed the letter back where I'd kept it and stood up stiffly, making my way to the bed.

Lying down, I closed my eyes and breathed deep breaths and I could swear I heard Erik's voice whisper in my ear as I fell asleep. _"I haven't forgotten either, my love; my dear, Emily."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you, Rose," I said. I lifted the glass of water to my lips and the maid left the room. I swallowed and shut my eyes as I felt the child kick in my womb again.

"What is it?" Armand asked, a bit worried.

"Just the child, Armand," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He came into my room the moment I'd awoken and hadn't left my side. The doctor said the baby would be due any day now. "Nothing to be worried about, dear."

He managed a small smile for me. "I'm just so nervous."

"Don't be," I soothed. "Everything will be fine." Then the pains hit me. I sat up, eyes shut tight, teeth gritted. "Armand! Fetch the doctor!"

Without hesitation, my husband jumped up and ran out the door. I heard him order a servant to send for the doctor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"She's absolutely beautiful, Emily," my husband said. He sat at my bedside, staring down at our newborn daughter. He looked at me and smiled widely.

I looked at him and reached over, giving him a light kiss. I looked back at our daughter, and she snuggled into my chest tiredly. I smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"What shall we name her?" Armand questioned.

I studied her in thought. Then I thought of it, "Grace." I looked at him. "We'll name her Grace."

"It's perfect, Emily," he said with a small sigh. "She looks just like you."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes, of course."

I handed Grace to him and he took her with trembling hands. He stared at her, in total awe. He was a father and he couldn't believe it.

Then something occurred to me. If Erik does see me again, what will happen?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **School ended for me yesterday (YAY!) and I got time to write this.

I'm still working things out, so you'll have to be patient while waiting for Chapter Two. ;)

Yay for short chapters, because this is it for Chapter One. Couldn't really think of anything else. Please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's O.G. here! I have a special surprise for you for Chapter Two of "A Haunting Lullaby". Since I normally don't do this, I will have some or maybe even most of Chapter Two in- wait for it- Erik's POV. I don't use his POV most of the time, because it seems a bit hard to get inside his head and write what I'd think he'd think or say.

Well, wish me luck and I hope you like it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Erik's POV**

"Gone?" I echoed. How could she be gone? "She's gone? Where?"

Antoinette Giry cleared her throat and kept a steady gaze with me. "She's moved from the Opera Populaire."

"_Where?_" I demanded with a stronger tone. She couldn't be gone! Wouldn't Emily wait for me?

"The Vicomte de Maurier's estate," she said reluctantly. I thought, perhaps, she feared I would do something drastic.

My eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"She is married to the Vicomte." Antoinette looked away from me.

"Married?" My heart seemed to stop for a moment. "She's married?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Her gaze seemed blank and wasn't exactly looking at me. "She married two months after your departure."

"Thank you, Antoinette," I said. "You've been helpful."

"Don't do anything violent, Erik," she begged.

"I can't promise that." It was true. Emily- _my_ Emily- was married to a man she probably didn't love like she loved me. Wait… Did she even love me?

I began to exit the room with the piano. This was the room where I'd first began to gain Emily's trust. I sighed and shut the door behind me. It was past midnight and no one was up, thankfully. I would find this Vicomte's estate and take Emily as mine again. After Christine, I would not let Emily slip through my fingers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Emily's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I wasn't about Grace and Armand was gone for the coming week and I couldn't stop thinking about things. Mostly…_him_.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Grace was in her crib, sleeping soundly for once. I'd been so tired the past few days.

"Madame?" a timid voice entered the room and I heard the door creak open.

I sighed and I got out of bed, smoothing out my white nightgown. I looked at one of our maids. "What is it?"

She searched for the right words. "Um… There is a man here to see you…"

"At this hour?" I said tiredly. "Who?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name," the woman replied.

"Get your rest, I will see to this man," I said. I heard the door shut as I walked to Grace's crib. She slept peacefully and I smiled a bit. I put a hand down and touched her cheek, then turned and walked out of my room. I made my way down the stairs to see who this man was. I could only see a silhouette of this man in the doorway. He was quite tall, actually, and seemed a bit muscular, but completely dressed in black. "Excuse me, Monsieur, but I ask that you leave. It is very late and the whole household is tired and you are just bothering us all," I told him.

He shut the door and looked at me, then stepped towards me.

"One moment, please, monsieur," I said. Then I left the foyer in search of a candle. I needed to know who was bothering me in the middle of the night. I walked upstairs to my bedroom again and took the candle from my bedside table.

As I walked back down the stairs, I looked back up at him and almost dropped the candle. I swallowed and stared at him.

He was the first to speak. "Emily," he breathed.

I didn't move. "Erik…" I stared at him with slightly fearful eyes. I set the candle down on a nearby table and looked away from him.

Erik placed a hand on my cheek and turned my face back to look at him. "I've missed you so much." His cloudy green eyes were terribly intense in the dim light, but just as mesmerizing as I remembered.

I closed my eyes, soaking in the feel of his touch. I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I loved him more than anyone in my life. I opened my eyes, looking straight into his. "I've missed you as well." I was near tears, but wouldn't let them come.

He reached down and his soft lips met mine in a longing, passionate kiss. I closed my eyes once more and kissed him back. This was the man I'd promised to love forever, but I'd betrayed him. I broke the kiss and fell into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Erik," I apologized. Tears now began to fall and I blinked them out.

The only reason I stepped away from him was the crying from my bedroom. "Grace," I whispered.

Erik looked at me confusedly. "What?"

"Stay here," I ordered. I took the candle in my hands and fled up the stairs, hearing footsteps behind me. I opened the door to my bedroom, setting the candle down. I walked to Grace's crib, picking her up gently. "Shh… It's alright, my darling. I'm here. I'm here," I soothed.

Grace's crying began to die down and I turned around, facing Erik who stood in the doorway in utter shock. "A child?" he asked.

I looked down and nodded. "Her name is Grace."

"Who is-"

"I don't know," I snapped, tears falling again. I looked down at Grace. It was so soon for her eyes to be open, but she stared back at me with big, grey-green eyes. I gasped and looked up at Erik, looking into his eyes. They were the same. I couldn't tell him; I wouldn't tell him- at least not yet.

Erik walked over and looked at Grace. His eyes were calm and loving as he stared down at the baby. He swallowed. "She's…beautiful, my love."

I looked at Grace with a small smile. She began to whimper and I began to hum a song for her. I swayed a bit as I walked around to get her to sleep again. _"And listen to the music of the night…" _I sang quietly for her. I looked back at Erik and he smiled.

"My song," he whispered.

"The first night she cried, I went to her and hummed for her," I began to explain. "I sang this song for her and she fell asleep instantly. I knew she'd find it beautiful. I know I did."

His smile faded. "Where is your husband?"

"Armand is away for a few days," I answered. Was I right to tell him that? What would Erik do now that he knew my husband wasn't here?

"I see," he said.

Once Grace was asleep again, I set her down gently in the crib and walked to Erik. "Why are you here?"

"I've returned from my journey," he said. He took my hands in his. "I promised you I'd make you my wife, but it can't be done now."

As if I were possessed, the words had come out before I could think about what I was saying. "Maybe we can." Had I just said that? What was I thinking? I'd broken Jude's heart and Erik's heart for some time. I couldn't break Armand's heart now.

Erik put a hand on my cheek and traced it with his thumb gently. It sent a shiver up my spine and I exhaled. He kissed me again and I kissed him back once more in the candlelight.

**Erik's POV**

She was here; I was with her. My heart beat faster as she kissed me and I breathed slowly. I broke away from her, staring down into her eyes. They seemed…sorrowful almost. Her brown eyes didn't have the usual glimmer they had. Was she worried about something?

"Are you happy here?" I asked her sincerely.

Emily averted my gaze and sighed. "I don't know," she said. "At first, I thought I was, but Armand is always gone on- well he tells me it's important. I can never understand if he's telling the truth."

I sighed and looked at sadly. "Does he love you?"

"He tells me does."

"Come with me." It was a blunt statement, but I meant it.

Emily knitted her eyebrows in a bit of confusion. "I… What?"

"Come with me. We can live at the opera house again," I clarified.

She shook her head a bit. "Erik, I can't- the child."

"Bring Grace," I said. "If she loves my music as you say she does, I will write music just for you, my love and just for her."

She stared up at me. "Erik-"

"Emily, I love you," I said passionately. "I can't stand to be away from you again. Never again."

She smiled faintly and nodded. "Yes, Erik. Yes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **I want to know what you guys think! It's only Chapter Two and there's already a bunch of drama! :D _I'm _getting excited!

Did Emily make the right choice in telling Erik she'd go with him? Is Erik the father, or is Emily just too tired? You can answer these questions in your own opinion if you like in your review. I love to see your reviews!


End file.
